New Friend?
by Nakashima Ryo
Summary: Other than the powerpuff z, there was a boy new to tokyo city and was hit by that same light, will he accept the job as a crime fighting friend or will he just do whatever he wants? Please read and review! Finally completed!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Meeting

"-yawn- I can't stand this. Why can't somethin' just happen to me now?" muttered a boy.

He looked to be about 14 years old, wearing black baggy pants, blood red shirt, black sneakers, and a black cap to cover his red eye while showing his blue one.

"Come at me!" yelled a kid with a kendo stick.

The boy watched the kid play with his friends at the park, pretending to be a samurai.

'That kid's form sucks. Maybe I should teach him the basics, but I doubt that he'll wanna learn kendo.' thought the boy.

The boy looked up and saw that a white light was coming down at the kid with the kendo stick. Quickly running toward the kid, the boy shielded the kid from that white light.

After the light died down, the boy was wearing dark blue shorts just below the knee, blood red shirt, a black vest, black sneakers, and a black headband to cover his blue eye this time.

'What just happened to me?' thought the boy.

"Onii-chan, who are you?" said the kid.

"Na-…call me Baldev." said the boy, not wanting to use his real name for some reason and left quickly.

Baldev ran and ran until he couldn't see anyone within miles.

'What did I get myself into this time? Oh yeah I almost forgot. I had to go shopping for food, Kiri and Yuki are home alone, and I'm still not done unpackin' my things!' thought the boy.

After a few minutes, he found a place for food, then went back to the new apartment that he was staying in.

"Kiri, Yuki I'm home!" said the boy as he came in.

"Kou-nii! You're late!" said Kirin.

"Here's your food. I don't need dinner for tonight Yuki and I'll be in my room if you two need me." said the boy as he went to his room and locked his door, 'Maybe I should find a way to get back to normal first.'

Thinking of how to get back to normal, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and found a cell phone. He decided to play with it thinking that it might bring him back to normal. After pressing a few buttons, he went back to his normal clothes.

"Now I feel better." muttered the boy as he played with his cap.

The next day:

"Let's see the Middle School should be around here….There it is." said the boy as he ran towards the school and found his way to the office.

"You are Nakashima Kousuke-kun right?" said one of the teachers.

"Yes." he said.

"I'm Kin_-sensei._ I'll walk you to your class." said the teacher.

"Thank you. Oh, and before I forget, I can only come to school 3-4 times a week." said Kousuke.

"Eh? Why?" said Kin-_sensei._

"I have to take care of my sisters. They're not allowed to go to school anymore, and I have to be there for them." explained Kousuke.

"Oh I see, but what about school? How can you pass your classes?" said Kin-_sensei._

"I can manage." said Kousuke.

As soon as they entered the class, Kousuke took his seat.

"Umm _sensei_, who's the new kid?" asked a boy.

"He's Nakashima Kousuke-kun. He'll be here about 3 times a week, because he has to help his sisters who can't go to school." said Kin_-sensei_.

"Wow, you must have it tough Nakashima." said a boy.

"Yeah, so shut up so that we can start class." said Kousuke.

Gym class:

"-yawn- I'm still tired from yesterday." muttered Kousuke, changing into his gym clothes.

"Hey Nakashima, you better be awake since the Gym teacher is really tough." said a boy.

"Yeah, thanks for the tip." said Kousuke as he left.

"And you also better get some friends. you'll need them." said the boy.

"Whatever." muttered Kousuke.

"Everyone do 30 laps around the track under 20 minutes, 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, and 20 more laps after that!" yelled Muto-_sensei._

All the students whined.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." said Kousuke, still yawning.

"Nakashima-kun, you're crazy." said a girl with long orange hair.

Kousuke just started the laps since the teacher was glaring at them angrily.

"Hey Nakashima, wanna race?" said a girl with purplish hair.

"You sure? I'm done with my laps already." said Kousuke as he yawned.

"What?! It's only been 5 minutes!" she exclaimed.

"It' no big deal, I'm gonna do it again afterwards." said Kousuke covering his ears.

After everyone finished the exercises: (Which as about another 30 minutes.)

"Are you guys out of shape or what?" said Kousuke.

"Nakashima has a point. It wasn't that bad." said the girl that wanted a race with Kousuke.

"Hey you, what's your name?" said Kousuke, turning to leave.

"Matsubara Kaoru. Wanna play a match with me sometime?" said Kaoru.

"No time." said Kousuke as he left.

"Kaoru trying to pick him up?" said the girl with orange hair.

"I'm not. He just seemed pretty good at sports, and I just wanna have a couple of matches with him. Why don't you try talking to him then, Momoko?" said Kaoru.

"Kaoru-san, you know that she will in time." said a blonde girl.

Math Class:

'I already know all this….great! It's vibrating again!' thought Kousuke as he muted his cell phone.

"Nakashima-kun, what's wrong?" said Koshiba-_sensei_.

"I have to go now. My sisters are calling for me." said Kousuke as he left.

Kousuke walked out of the school and went straight home.

"What now Yuki?" said Kousuke as he walked in thought the door.

"You didn't have to come home Onii-chan. Besides I didn't call you." said Yuzuki.

"If it isn't you was it Kiri?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since you left."

"I thought that I strictly told you two that you're not allowed to go outside after what happened!"

"But Onii-chan! You know how Kiri-chan can get. Besides I asked her to get some supplies for me too."

"How long ago was that?!"

"Let's see…I think that it was about 8:00." said Yuzuki, looking at the time which was about 12:00.

Kousuke ran towards the door and put on his shoes.

"Onii-chan, wait! I want to go too!"

"Stay here just in case she comes back. What did you ask her to get?"

"Just a couple of house supplies and extra food."

"Then she should've been back by now. I'll be back!"

After looking through half the city, Kousuke still couldn't find his younger sister.

"Hey Nakashima, what are you doing here?" said Kaoru.

"I don't have the time to explain right now Matsubara!" growled Kousuke as he left.

"Just a brief explanation won't hurt!" said Kaoru as she ran after him.

"My sister's missing!" Kousuke angrily said after a few minutes.

"Why didn't you say so before?" said Kaoru.

"Kaoru, what's going on?" said Momoko.

"Nakashima's sister is missing." said Kaoru.

"Momoko-san, we should help them look." said Miyako.

"Don't expect any thanks." said Kousuke looking at his cell phone.

"How long has she been missing?" asked Miyako.

"Almost 6 hours now." muttered Kousuke.

"Why don't we asked the Powerpuff Girls Z to look for her?" said Momoko.

"Do you even **know** what she looks like?" said Kousuke.

"You have a point…." said Momoko.

"I'm gonna ask Baldev." said Kousuke as he ran to hide in the alley and transformed into Baldev.

"Hey Nakashima who's Baldev?" said Kaoru as she ran after him.

Fortunately, she didn't see him transform.

"Who're you?" said Kaoru after a few minutes.

"Baldev." he simply said, then flying off to where he might find Kirin.

Baldev flew towards the park and finally found Kirin there playing soccer with a couple of kids.

"Hey you little brat. I finally found you." he said angrily.

"Who're you?" she said, stopped playing soccer.

"A friend of your brother. You were gone for 6 hours Kirin, both Yuzuki and Kousuke's worried about you." said Baldev.

"It's been 6 hours?! Crap! Sorry guys but I gotta get home now!" said Kirin as she picked up the groceries that she bought for Yuzuki and ran back to the apartments.

'6 hours of playing….she must really miss going to school….' thought Baldev as he watch Kirin run back home.

Suddenly there was a large explosion where Kirin was running by.

"AHHHHHH"

'Let me get there in time!' thought Baldev as he ran.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Ok I guess that I'll leave it at that for now. Tell me if it suck or not ok? Just one review at least then I'll make another chapter. I don't care if it's good or bad, just REVIEW!!!!

Baldev means 'Godlike in Power' in Alaskan, all the other name that I thought of kinda suck so I _had_ to go with this one. Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The First Meeting in Real Forms

'Let me get there in time!' thought Baldev as he ran towards the explosion.

When he arrived there, people were lying helplessly around, including Kirin.

"That's what you humans get! HAHAHAHA!" yelled a female monster.

"Hey ugly!" shouted Baldev.

"Who said that!? I'm Sola! The loveliest monster born!" yelled the monster.

"Those who don't know what love is liken it to beauty, those who claim to know what love is liken it to ugliness." said Baldev.

"So _you're_ the one who said that!? I'll kill you!" shouted Sola as she shot a lightning beam at him.

"Were you aiming at me?" said Baldev as he stepped aside.

Sola continued to shoot lightning at Baldev, and Baldev continued to easily dodge it.

"Stop right there!" yelled three voices, "The Lovely Fighting Science Legend: Powerpuff Girls Z!"

'Where did I see those three before?' thought Baldev, took only one look at the Powerpuff then focused his attention back to the battle with Sola.

"Hey did you find Nakashima's sister yet?" whispered Buttercup as she went to Baldev.

"I did, and I owe this girl a couple of hits for nearly killing her." said Baldev, cracking his knuckles.

"Hey Buttercup, who's this?" asked Blossom as she and Bubbles flew towards them.

"There's a time and place for that." said Baldev as he flew up to stop Sola from shooting more lightning.

"Bubbles, hurry up and attack!" said Blossom.

"Bubble Popper!" shouted Bubbles as she sent bubbles to attack Baldev, but it attacked Sola instead.

"That won't work!" Sola shot lightning at Bubbles, and Bubbles barely dodged it.

"Who were you aiming at?" said Baldev.

"The monster of course!" said Bubbles, sending another attack towards Sola.

"Spinning Yo-yo shortcake!" shouted Blossom, shooting her yo-yo at Sola.

"What do you girls take me for?" said Sola, shooting lighting at the yo-yo.

"My turn, Graviton Drive!" shouted Buttercup as she slammed her hammer on the ground and caused Sola to fall, "Bubbles! Hurry up and catch her!"

"Balloon Catcher!" shouted Bubbles as she made a big bubble to catch Sola.

"Easy, too easy!" Sola jumped up, shot lighting to break the bubble, and aimed it at Bubbles.

"This is why I hate having battles with partners!" muttered Baldev as he got Bubbles out of the way and got hit by the lightning.

"Baldev! Swing Sonic!" shouted Buttercup, hitting Sola out of the sky and caused her to fall to the ground once again.

"Now's our chance, Spinning Chocolate Cake!"

"Bubble Popper!"

Sola quickly jumped up and on top of a near by building, with Baldev not too far from her.

"Goin' somewhere ugly?!" he said, pulling off his bandana.

"So now you're serious?" said Sola, sending many different lightning attacks at him.

"Too predictable." Baldev deflected all the lighting attacks back at Sola and caused her to fall off the building.

"Balloon Catcher!" Bubbles caught Sola just before she hit the ground.

Baldev put his headband back on and jumped down from the building, landing next to Buttercup.

"Thanks, you've been a great help."

"Whatever."

"Let's take her to the lab, and you have to come too!" said Buttercup watching Baldev about to leave.

"Why should I?"

"You might be one of us."

"Yeah, like I'd wanna join a group of girls fight these monsters in this city." said Baldev as he crossed his arms.

"Don't you want to go back to your normal form again?"

"I already know how."

"You're lying."

"Why would I lie?"

"Then come with us so that we can confirm something."

"…Just promise me that it won't take too long then."

They led Baldev to the lab and turned Sola back to a normal girl.

"Now it's your turn." said the Professor.

"I already know how to get back to normal." said Baldev, then turned to Blossom, "What did you want to confirm?"

"First show us who you really are. Then we'll do the same and explain everything." said Blossom.

Baldev pulled a cell phone from his pocket and pressed a few buttons, after a few seconds, he turned back to his usual clothes, "Happy now?"

"You're Nakashima?!" said Buttercup.

"Yeah, so?" said Kousuke as took a picture of the girls on his cell.

"Why're you taking a photo!?"

"Let's see…. Hyper Blossom is Akatsutsumi Momoko, Rolling Bubbles is Gotokuji Miyako, and Powered Buttercup is Matsubara Kaoru." mutter Kousuke, before closing his cell and putting it away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Ok, this should be enough for now. Remember just one review and I'll continue it. Please read and review!!!! Thanks June-Avatar11 for reviewing, and you'll find out in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Explanation and Run Away Girl

"Let's see…. Hyper Blossom is Akatsutsumi Momoko, Rolling Bubbles is Gotokuji Miyako, and Powered Buttercup is Matsubara Kaoru." mutter Kousuke, before closing his cell and putting it away.

"Hey, may I see that phone of yours?" asked Utonium.

"Go ahead." Kousuke tossed him his phone.

Utonium examined the phone for a few minutes and still couldn't figure out why he can tell how he found out about their true identities.

"There's nothing strange about this phone. How did you do it?"

"Did you take a photo of the girls? Try that." said Kousuke, turning towards the girls, "Weren't you gonna explain something to me?"

The girls transformed back to their original forms.

"Nakashima-kun, can you first explain how you got these powers?"

"-Tch- Yesterday afternoon I was hit by a white light while I was shopping for some things." Kousuke sat on the couch, looking for some bandages in his pocket.

"Papa- er I mean professor, wasn't that the time when that ice berg appeared?" said Ken.

"You're right. So it wasn't just those four that got hit by that white light. I wonder how many lights there were." wondered Utonium.

"You mean the black and white lights that appeared in the sky yesterday? There were 5 white lights and 15 black lights." said Kousuke, putting on the bandages around his left eye and taking off his hat.

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Is that all that you had to tell me? Cause I gotta go soon." Kousuke got up and turned towards the door, waiting for them to say that he can leave or not.

"Yeah sure. See you tomorrow Kousuke-kun." said Momoko, waving at him.

"-sigh- Don't call me by my first name." said Kousuke, running out of the lab.

"You girls know him?" said Utonium.

"He just came to our class today. Can I go home now?" said Kaoru.

"Why're you in such a hurry Kaoru-san?" Miyako looked at her with teary eyes.

"I, uh….got a lot of homework today. Plus I need to finish teaching a kid that I know soccer." lied Kaoru.

"If you girls have a lot of homework, go on home and rest up for tomorrow." said Utonium.

Kaoru already ran out of the lab, leaving Momoko and Miyako with the professor and his son.

"Since Kaoru already left, we should go too." Momoko and Miyako left the lab.

With Kousuke (16:00):

Kousuke ran back to the area where he fought Sola earlier before, and found that everyone that was attacked wasn't there.

"Young man, if you're looking for the victims of the attack earlier, you have to go to Tokyo Hospital." said old woman, passing by.

"Thank you." Kousuke ran to Tokyo Hospital, and saw that Kirin had a cast on her leg and arm.

"Kou-nii!" Kirin was wheeled over towards him.

"Are you her guardian?" asked the nurse.

"Uh….Yeah, can she come home today?" he asked.

"Yes. If she has school, then she can't go until her leg or arm is completely healed." said the nurse then smiles, "She'll be fine, so take care of her."

"Thank you." Kousuke wheeled Kirin back to their apartment, unknown to him someone just passed by them.

With Kaoru (16:00):

After she left the lab, she went to the nearest flower shop to buy some flowers.

"Oh, Kaoru-chan. The usual?" said the Florist.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot." said Kaoru taking the flowers.

"I hope you mom gets better soon."

"Thanks."

Kaoru walked over to Tokyo Hospital, just passing Kousuke and his sister unknowingly.

"Kaoru-san, you're here again?" said the nurse.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Your father and brothers haven't told you?"

"What?"

"She's in critical condition. If she can't survive the next few days….she'll die…..I'm sorry."

Kaoru just stood there. After a few minutes (30 minutes to be exact), she ran home to attack her dad and brothers for not telling her something as important as that!

With Momoko and Miyako (16:00):

"….And that's why you should take care of how you dress." finished Miyako with her conversation with Momoko.

"I see. So it's basically how I dress than act." said Momoko.

"You must also act properly too."

"Ok, putting that aside" said Momoko using hands motion, "Hasn't Kaoru been acting kinda strange lately?"

"Come to think of it, you're right. She's been leaving the lab early and staring off into space in class." said Miyako, thinking out loud, "Maybe she's in love."

"Miyako, there's no way that she can be in love. But you might be right. Let's go to her house tomorrow."

Miyako and Momoko grinned.

With Kousuke (17:00)

"Yuki, we're back."

"Did you find her?" Yuzuki ran towards the front door.

"Y-Yo." Kirin said, raising her free hand.

"Kiri-chan! What happened?!" said Yuzuki, trying to stay calm.

"I, uh….got into a fight again." lied Kirin.

"Lies!"

"Ok, ok! I was caught in an accident earlier. Now I can't walk or anything for awhile."

"Sorry, I didn't find her in time."

"Onii-chan, don't blame yourself again. We're always causing you trouble."

"Yeah, Kou-nii. Don't you have some work to do? We'll be fine." said Kirin.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be in my room if you two need me. Oh and Kiri, I'll make some herbs for you." said Kousuke walking into his room.

After a few minutes, Kousuke handed Kirin a small bag with some herbs in it.

"Thanks Kou-nii….How long do I have to take this?"

"About a week and you'll be fine….-snicker-"

"What's so funny?!"

"Nothin'. Just that nurse thought that you went to school, but you haven't in like two years."

"Onii-chan you're so mean! All because we got into a small fight."

"A small fight? You call leaving and entire school half-dead a small fight?"

"You promised that you wouldn't bring it up!"

"Yea, yea. If you two behaving I'll let you go. These passed two years, you two been well-behaved so I might let you two go starting in a few days, how's that?"

"Really?! Thank you so much Kou-nii/Onii-chan!"

With Kaoru (17:00)

"Hey dad!" Kaoru shouted, running through the front door.

"What's up Kaoru?" he said, unknowingly what she might do to him.

"Why didn't you tell me before?!" She ran up to him.

"Tell you what?"

"That mom was in critical condition!"

"…."

"Well!?"

"Kaoru, one it's one of something that you can't tell your kids so easily. Two, I just found out yesterday with Dai. And three, You're not the only that we haven't told too. Now lower your voice so that the others don't hear you!"

Kaoru calmed down a bit, then ran back out the door to find somewhere where she can be left alone for awhile. She ran and ran until she was at a deserted part in the park, far away from everyone that she knew.

'How the hell is that hard to tell your kids?!' Kaoru looked up at the night sky with teary eyes, glad that no one was around to see her right now, 'She must be suffering so much….I just wish that I can help her in some way….' Kaoru then fell asleep.

With Momoko (18:00):

"Hey sis, there's a phone call for you." said Kuriko.

"Oh thanks, who's it from?" Momoko took and phone, "Hello, this is Momoko speaking."

"Hey, is Kaoru over there?" said Dai.

"Kaoru? No, why? Did something happen to her?"

"….Never mind. See ya." Dai hung up the phone.

"So who was it sis?"

Momoko ignored her and started to call Miyako.

"Hello, Gotokuji residence." said Kiyoko.

"Hi Grandma, is Miyako there?"

"Yes please wait a moment. Miyako-san there's a phone call for you!"

"Ok, Hello this is Miyako speaking."

"Hey Miyako it's me Momoko, did Kaoru's brother call you?"

"Yes, I was getting ready to go to your house so that we can look for her."

"Let's meet at the park then, see you there."

Momoko hung up and went out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Wow, it amazes me just how evil I can be, it scares me lol. Just one review then I'll continue! Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What will we do now? pt.1

Momoko hung up and went out the door.

"Momoko, where're you going?" asked her mom.

"Out for awhile. My friend's brother called and she missing." Momoko briefly explain before running out the door.

At the Park (18:30)

"Hey Miyako!" said Momoko, running towards her, "So where can we start looking?"

"Can't the Professor and Ken track her?"

"Oh yeah." Momoko pulled out her compact, "Hey Professor, Ken. Can you track Kaoru?"

"We can, but why?" said the Professor with Ken already trying to track her.

"It seems the she's missing. Her brother called us earlier and asked us if she was at our house, but never explained why." explained Miyako.

"Ken did you find her?"

"I did she's- AHH! I've lost the signal!" exclaimed Ken, trying to find her signal again.

"Where is it? We'll just go there!" said Momoko.

"It's pretty far from you two, you have go to the deserted part in the park, but then I lost the signal."

"That's ok. At least we have a lead."

At the Park (19:00)

"Kaoru! If you're here answer us already!" shouted Momoko.

"Kaoru-san! Please answer us!"

Kaoru woke up hearing their voices.

'Geh?! They're looking for me! I better hide!' Kaoru looked around, but found nowhere to hide. Instead, she just climbed to the top of the tree that she was leaning on and hoped that they couldn't find her.

"Kaoru! Answer us already!"

"Momoko-san, if we transform maybe she'll answer us." Miyako suggested, pulling out her compact.

"Yeah. Maybe it'll work!" Momoko pulled out her compact, "Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

Blossom and Bubbles posed.

"Looks like Kaoru still didn't answer us." said Blossom.

"Where did she go?"

Meanwhile with Kousuke (19:15):

'Hmm? Is there another attack?' Kousuke walked into his room and checked his cell. 'Why did they transform? There's no monster attacking. Better check it out.'

"Onii-chan, there's a phone call for you. It's from the hospital." Yuzuki shyly came into his room.

"About Kiri or another one for my help?"

"Another one for your help. They said there's a patient close to death and they need you right away."

Kousuke took the phone, "Hello? This is Nakashima Kousuke speaking….sure….I'll be there soon….don't worry about it….no it's ok….glad to be of service….see you soon."

"Kou-nii, you're going out again?" said Kirin, wheeling into his room.

"Yeah. I'll be back as soon as I can." He smiled. "I won't forget to ask the principal to enroll you and Yuki into the school ok."

"Hurry back!" Kirin smiled and wheeled out of her brother's room with Yuzuki behind her.

'Good thing that I had all these medicine ready to go. I'll just drop it off, check on the girls, and come back.' Kousuke walked out of his room and out the door with a bag of his medicine.

Tokyo Hospital (19:30):

"Are you Nakashima Kousuke-san?" asked a nurse.

"Yes. Where and who's the patient?" asked Kousuke.

The nurse led him into a room with Matsubara Mitsu's name on the door.

'Matsubara? Is this her mom?' wondered Kousuke as he examined her.

"She in critical condition. If we don't do anything soon, she'll die." said the nurse.

"Don't worry." Kousuke dug into his bag and pulled out a small container, "Just give this to her three time a day she she'll be fine in about three days."

"Are you sure that this will work?"

"Trust me on this. If you ever heard of me, I save almost everyone's lives that I've come across. See ya. I hope that she makes it." Kousuke walked out of the hospital and checked his cell.

'Let's see those girls are somewhere in the park near here.' Kousuke walked towards the park, and saw Blossom and Bubbles looking for someone.

"What are you girls doing here?" he said.

"Nakashima-kun, we were looking for a missing person." said Bubbles.

"-sigh- Let me guess….it's Matsubara." He looked at the girls and saw their surprised expressions. "So I _was_ right."

"Did her brother call you too?"

"Call? I never got one from anyone but hospitals and clinics." Kousuke looked around and saw the tomboy jumping down from the tree that she was in and running away from them.

"Do tell us about it after we find Kaoru-san." said Bubbles, bringing back his attention to them.

"First go back to your human forms. Then we'll split up and look for her." Kousuke put his hands in his pockets and waited for the girls to de-transform.

"I'll go that way." Momoko pointed in one direction.

"I will go that way." Miyako pointed in the direction that Kousuke saw Kaoru running away before.

"Guess I'll just go that way then." Kousuke walked in the direction a few yards away from Kaoru's direction.

"Hey don't forget to tell us if you found her!"

With Momoko (20:00):

"Kaoru! Answer me or else!" shouted Momoko.

'Mou! I'm missing my favorite action hero episode today! Kaoru better treat us to treats later!' Momoko angrily thought, walking around looking around for her tomboy friend, 'But really, where is she?!'

After a few minutes, she went back to where she, Miyako, and Kousuke split up.

With Miyako (20:00):

"Kaoru-san! Please answer me!" Miyako shouted.

She walked through some bushes and still couldn't find her friend.

'Kaoru-san, where are you?' Miyako wiped a tear from her eye, "Kaoru-san! Answer me already!"

Unknown to her, Kaoru's been watching her every move.

With Kaoru (20:00):

'Come on Miyako! Give up and leave already!' Kaoru watched her blond friend walking around, looking for her.

"Kaoru-san!" Miyako shouted again.

'Should I show myself...but she's gonna yell at me….better than having her yell her heart out for me.' Kaoru slowly approached Miyako and suddenly, Miyako slipped on the edge of the cliff!

"Miyako!" Kaoru grabbed Miyako's hand, but fell with her.

With Kousuke (20:10):

Unknown to them, he was also watching Miyako and knew the Kaoru was near by.

'Those two will be fine for awhile. Better keep the other girl busy.'

He walked away, meeting Momoko nearby.

"Nakashima-kun, did you find Kaoru yet?" asked Momoko.

"No, let's check some other areas." Kousuke led her to a different area, away from Kaoru and Miyako.

"Hey wait! Miyako's not back yet!"

"Don't worry she'll be fine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Ok, this should be fine for now. :) Thanks June-Avatar11 for reviewing! I'll try to update ASAP. Since I got finals startin' today, updates might be slower. Please read and review!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: What will we do now? pt. 2

"But we should wait for Miyako!" protested Momoko.

"What kind of friend are you that doesn't even trust your own friends when they're by themselves?" said Kousuke, crossing his arms.

"I'm a very loyal friend thank you, so where do we go to find Kaoru?"

'She's pretty easily fooled!' He looked around and heard something fall.

"Are you still there Nakashima-kun?"

"Yeah. If we don't find them my midnight, I'm going home got it?" said Kousuke.

'What's his problem?' thought Momoko.

'Hopefully, they didn't fall over a cliff. Why do I care anyway?' thought Kousuke, continuing their search.

With Kaoru (22:30):

Miyako woke up, feeling a little warm. Sitting up, she realized that she was on top of Kaoru! Blushing she jumped back a bit.

"Ka-Kaoru-san?" she asked, but the tomboy didn't answer her.

"Kaoru-san!" she said a little louder this time, but the tomboy still didn't answer her.

Seeing that Kaoru wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, she looked around for any signs of people, but had no luck.

'How long have we been down here? Wait. How did Kaoru-san get here?' thought Miyako, staring at Kaoru's injured form.

She couldn't help but feel guilty, thinking that it was mostly her fault that Kaoru was like that. Tears started to fall, and she couldn't stop them from falling.

"Kaoru-san…-sniff-…please be ok…."whispered Miyako through tears.

Back with Momoko (23:00):

"Nakashima-kun, did you find them yet?" said Momoko.

"No. Gotokuji isn't answering my calls, like I would care anyway." said Kousuke, muttering the last part.

"I'm gonna call the Professor, you stay here!" said Momoko, pulling out her compact and called the professor.

'Like hell I'm gonna listen to her. Last time that I saw them was around there….' thought Kousuke walking away from Momoko and disappeared from her view.

After Momoko informed the Professor about what happened, he told her that he was going to go help look with Ken and Peach and that they would be there in a few minutes.

"Ok Nakashima-kun, let continue to…look for…them" Momoko said, now noticing that he was gone, "Nakashima-kun! Get back here now!"

"You get over here!" said Kousuke.

"You're supposed to respect a lady!" growled Momoko, stomping over towards him.

"A Lady? Where the lady?" said Kousuke, turning away, "Forget about that, you called the professor right?"

"Yeah. They said that they'll be here soon." said Momoko.

Kousuke set his bag down and walked towards a cliff.

"Hey where're you going?" said Momoko following him.

Kousuke turned towards her, causing her to stop and blush at the same time.

"W-What?" she said, trying to stop blushing.

"What else was I _supposed_ to do? Let you run into me and we both fall over that cliff over there?" he said, thumb pointing behind him.

"Well you could've just told me to stop." said Momoko, still blushing.

"Hey Gotokuji, Matsubara's down there with you right?" shouted Kousuke, kneeling over the ledge.

"Nakashima-kun, please get us out of here!" shouted Miyako.

"So my guess _was_ right. Akatsutsumi, when the professor gets here, tell him to take Matsubara to the hospital." said Kousuke, jumping down the cliff.

"H-Hey wait!" she shouted, but she was too late. He was already at the botom with Miyako and Kaoru.

"Momoko, where's Miyako and Kaoru?" asked the professor.

"Nakashima-kun's bringing them here." she said, still looking over the ledge.

"How can he?" the Professor also looked over the ledge and saw the Kousuke was almost to the top.

"Hey Akatsutsumi, is my bag still up here?" said Kousuke, jumping to the top, and landed in front of her.

"AHH! Don't do that!" she shouted.

Kousuke gently put both Miyako and Kaoru down and went to his bag.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Ken.

"Something." Kousuke simply said.

To the others, it just looked like he was going to do something creepy or scary to them, so they just prepared for the worse. As soon as Kousuke found his medicine and turned towards them, he _slightly_ smirked.

"What? Think I was gonna pull out a knife or something?" he said, kneeling over Kaoru and put some medicine on her.

"What are you doing to her?" said Momoko.

"Relax. It's just some medicine." said Kousuke, wrapping Kaoru with some bandages, "That should do it for now. You should go take her to the Hospital, since I don't think that any of you trust me with this."

"Thank you very much Nakashima-kun." said Miyako.

"She's going to be fine in a few days, so you better take care of her." said Kousuke, getting his bag, then walked away.

"He's actually a nice person isn't he?" said the professor, putting Kaoru in his van, with Momoko and Miyako following.

"Yeah, I guess so." said Momoko.

Little that they knew, someone was watching them in the darkness.

"Three girls and a boy with White Lights, they're the same with those people from before!" growled that someone before disappearing into the darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Ok, this should be enough for now right? Thank you very much June-Avatar11 for reviewing all this time! Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: New enemy

At the Hospital (12:00 A.M)

"Matsubara Kaoru-san is going to be fine. She can go back home in about one week." said the nurse.

"That's good. Let's go home now?" said the professor.

Momoko and Miyako nodded their heads and went back into the van.

"You two can stay the night since it's so late already." said the Professor, getting in his van and drove back to the lab.

The girls didn't answer him. Getting a little worried he asked Ken to see how they were doing. Ken looked back and saw the girls already sleeping.

"They're just sleeping Papa." said Ken.

"I guess that I should call their parents when we get back to the lab." said the Professor.

Morning (08:30):

Miyako woke up first and saw that she wasn't in her room. Surprised, she sat up and soon relaxed realizing that she was in the lab with Momoko sleeping in the bed next to her.

"Oh, you're up already?" said Ken, walking into the room and put a tray of food on the table.

"What time is it?" said Miyako, yawning.

"8:30 AM. If you don't hurry you'll be late for school." said Ken.

"What about Momoko-san?" said Miyako, eating her breakfast.

"She's still sleeping, and I don't know how to wake her up."

"If she's late again, she has cleaning duty until next month."

Momoko woke up in a jolt.

"Good morning Momoko-san."

"What's wrong?"

"I have cleaning duty until next month if I'm late again!" Momoko looked at the tray on the table and soon ate her food.

"Well you two better hurry otherwise she'll make it two months." said Ken.

The girls soon ran out of the lab and straight to school.

"Why are you two running?" said Kousuke.

"We're late!" they said, still running towards the school.

"Did you forget that our class starts at 10 today?" said Kousuke, easily catching up to them.

"You're lying." they said, stopped running and panting.

"Whatever." Kousuke continued to walk to school.

School (10:00):

"Ok, let's start class." said Kin-_sensei._

"Nakashima-kun _was_ right." whispered Momoko.

"It's seems so. Should we bring Kaoru-san a gift when we go see her?" Miyako whispered back.

"Yeah! Let's bring her some snacks!" said Momoko.

At Lunch (12:00):

"Now let's eat!" said Momoko, walking with Miyako to the lunchroom.

"Nakashima-kun, aren't you going to eat with us?" said Miyako, noticing that he was walking next to them.

"No." he said, continuing to walk with them.

"Then why're you walking with us?"

"No reason."

"Ah! Onii-chan!" said Yuzuki as she ran towards him.

"Here. This was it right?" Kousuke handed her two bentos.

"Heh, heh. Yes. Thank you very much Onii-chan." said Yuzuki.

"Nakashima-kun, who's that?" asked Momoko.

"My sister. I have another one too."

"Kou-nii! Do you have anymore with you?" said Kirin.

"Here. Don't forget it this time." Kousuke handed her a small bag.

"Was that your other little sister?"

"Yeah. Well see ya." Kousuke walked faster and went to the roof with his sisters.

With Kaoru (12:00):

She woke up feeling pain almost every time she moved too much.

"Oh, you're up already?" said the nurse as she went to check on her.

"How long have I been here?" asked Kaoru, sitting up.

"Since midnight, we weren't expecting you to be awake right now." replied the nurse, taking Kaoru's temperature.

'Since midnight? I wonder if they found me and….and if Miyako's alright.' thought Kaoru.

"Your temperature is normal, and everything seems to be ok. You might get released by tomorrow if everything is fine." Then the nurse left, leaving Kaoru alone.

Kaoru lay on her back, staring at the ceiling, and thinking about her friends. Suddenly she had a _very_ bad feeling about something and sat straight up.

'Something's wrong!' she thought before getting out of bed and changing her clothes.

After she changed her clothes, she transformed into Buttercup and went straight to her school.

"Kao…Buttercup! What are you doing here?!" said Momoko.

"I had a bad feeling about something." she said, landing next to her.

"You should be resting at the Hospital." said Miyako.

"I'm fine."

"So the medicine _did_ work."

"Onii-chan you know her?"

"In a way yes. She's one of three _very_ annoying girls."

"Is she in your class?"

"You two should go back to class now." Kousuke put his hand over his vibrating cell phone and tried to mute it, as Yuzuki and Kirin went back to their class, "Matsubara does your bad feeling have something to do with some monsters appearing now?"

A black shadow appeared and attacked Buttercup from behind.

"Buttercup!"

"You two take her away from here now!" Kousuke transformed into Baldev.

Momoko and Miyako helped Buttercup hide from the shadow that Baldev was fighting right now and transformed into Blossom and Bubbles.

"Buttercup are you ok?" asked Bubbles.

"Other than the pain in my back, I'm fine." she said.

Blossom checked her back, "Let's go help Baldev. Buttercup you better take it easy."

"Fine." Buttercup summoned her hammer.

"So are you four going to take me seriously now?" said the shadow.

"Tell us who you are!" demanded Baldev.

"Servant of _Kare-sama_, Kish. Now I must get something from you four by orders of _Kare-sama._" said Kish, raising her hands and black spores came out of her hands.

The black spores surrounded Baldev and the girls, and electrocuted them, causing them so yell and scream in pain.

"It's just a little electric shock." laughed Kish, "If you are not careful, you could be trapped in your Illusions of Fear."

'Illusions of Fear? She also had that power….and that name….! I have to help them first then kill Kish!' thought Baldev, trying to break free of the spores.

"Oh and try not to resist too much. It could be fatal." advised Kish.

"Shut up. You know, your Illusions are kinda weak." said Baldev, breaking part of the spores that surrounded him.

"Fine! How about this!" shouted Kish, sending more spores at him.

Baldev was covered and couldn't see anything anymore.

"Baldev! AHHH!" screamed Blossom as electrical waves passed through her.

"There must be something we can do!" Bubbles said weakly.

"First we have to break though this!" said Buttercup, trying to break out of the spores.

"I forgot that you three were still here." Kish put her hand in front of them, "Time for you three to face your nightmares."

Black spores left the Powerpuff Z, which caused them to fall to the ground unconscious, and went back into Kish.

"Now all that is left is you." Kish walked back to Baldev, "Are you ready to face your nightmares?" 

"Good thing that you made them faint!" growled Baldev as he broke free from the spores.

"You were not that strong before! Where did you get that much power?!" said Kish

"My secret!" growled Baldev, his eyes went into a split pupils and started to glow a little.

"Black spores! Come back! We are going back to _Kare-sama_!" said Kish as the black spores went back into her and vanished.

Baldev sighed as his eyes slowly went back to normal.

"I haven't been _that_ mad in a long time." he muttered before turning towards the unconscious girls, "I'd hate it if they saw that too."

With Kish:

"Sorry that I took so long _Kare-sama_. Here are the spores with DNA of the Powerpuff Z and Baldev."

"Good work. Now I can create something more powerful than those girls!"

The black spores came together to form four solid humans.

One was a girl that had long messy orange hair that was messily tied together, pink eyes, red skirt, black shirt, red shoes and had a whip as a weapon.

Another one was a girl that had long blonde hair that was tied in pigtails, blue eyes, dark blue skirt, black shirt, blue shoes, and had a rod as a weapon.

The third one was a girl that had short spiky black hair, green eyes, dark green skirt, black shirt, dark green shoes, and had nothing for a weapon, just her fists.

The last one was a boy that had short spiky and messy hair, one red and blue eye, black shorts that goes below the knee, blood red shirt, black shoes, and had a sword as a weapon.

"I did it!" said _Kare_.

"Hey clown where are we?" said the orange haired girl.

"Huh?"

"Don't you know we are?" said the blonde haired girl.

"Yeah! We're the Dark Powerruff Z!" said the black spiky haired girl.

"Listen, there's some girls and a boy that's causing trouble for me, so can you defeat them for me?" said _Kare_.

"No can do. Unless there's something for me and my sisters, then we accept right?" said the black haired boy.

"You got that right Brant. Blair, Blanche let's get outta here!" said the orange haired girl.

"Hey Brenda where we gonna go anyway?" said Blair.

"Check out this world! I have a feeling that we shouldn't even be here!" said Brenda, flying out of _Kare_'s lair with Blair, Blanche, and Brant right behind her.

"_Kare-sama_ should I go after them?" said Kish.

"No need to. They'll find out why they were born and will do the work for me." said _Kare_.

Back with the Powerpuff Z:

Ever since Kish ran away, more like since the Black spores left the girls, the Powerpuff Z still haven't woken up yet, and Kousuke stayed by their said since. Sighing, he decided to turn them back to their normal forms and take them to the lab.

After about an hour, he arrived at the lab, not surprised by the look the Professor, Ken and Peach gave him. He gently put the girls down on the couch and sat down on the floor.

"Nakashima-san, what happened to them?" said the Professor.

"Someone attacked us at school and they fainted during the battle. I managed to make the monster run away, but before she left, she caused the girls to be trapped in the 'Illusion of Fear'." said Kousuke.

"Can they break free?" said Ken.

"I don't know. I'll leave them to you guys." said Kousuke, getting ready to leave the lab.

"Wait Nakashima-san." The Professor started, waiting until Kousuke stopped walking, " I don't know why you don't want to cooperate with us, but you're helping them in your own way aren't you?" said the Professor.

"When everything is all over….Can I trust you and the girls with my past?" said Kousuke with real emotion in his eyes.

"Of course! We're all allies in this battle."

"Ok. I'll make this battle a short one." Kousuke's eyes went back to his non-emotion self as he walked out of the lab and back home.

Momoko's nightmare:

"Where's everyone?" said Momoko to no one in particular.

She's been walking around in darkness for only 10 minutes, but to her she's been walking around for over 5 hours.

Suddenly, there was a bright light and she saw that she was back at home.

"This is my house. Mom! Dad! Kuriko! Anyone here!?" she shouted, running in the house.

Momoko ran into the living room and gasped at what she saw. She saw a mirror image of herself covered in blood and her family dead on the floor.

"It's your fault!" her mirror self shouted.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Akatsutsumi! Get the hell up and don't let yourself get beaten! You're the leader of the Powerpuff Z right?! Show me what you can do!" yelled a voice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: How's that for the most crappiest chapter? Please read and review since the stories almost done.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Beating the Nightmare pt. 1

"Akatsutsumi! Get the hell up and don't let yourself get beaten! You're the leader of the Powerpuff Z right?! Show me what you can do!" yelled a voice.

"My family is dead…there's no way that I can protect any other people…." she muttered, then running out of her house to see if anyone was alive.

She ran to Miyako's house, but she found out that she was dead with her grandma. Then she ran to Kaoru's house, but she was also dead with her family.

"No….Not my friends too…" Momoko started to break down and ran frantically towards the lab.

When she arrived, the Professor, Ken, and Peach were lying on the floor with blood covering them. Momoko dropped to her knees and cried.

"All of this is your fault. Everyone is dead because you couldn't protect them." said Mirror Momoko.

"Leave me alone!" Momoko ran out of the lab.

She kept running and running until her legs felt like coming off.

"It doesn't matter how far you run, I'll always find you and make you suffer for all their deaths!" said Mirror Momoko.

"Akatsutsumi! Listen up or I'll kick your ass!" yelled the voice.

"Nakashima-kun?" said Momoko, still running.

"He's not the only one!" said two other voices.

"Kaoru? Miyako? So you're all still alive?!" said Momoko, stopped running completely.

"No time for small talk. Transform into Blossom and defeat your Mirror Self!"

"I got no idea what's going on but I'll try." Momoko pulled out her compact, "Hyper Blossom!"

She tried to transform but couldn't.

"Aww. The leader can't transform? Too bad." said the Mirror Momoko.

"Akatsutsumi! You still haven't realized it yet!? This is all an Illusion! You can beat it by defeating your Mirror self anyway that you can!" yelled Nakashima's voice.

"But I can't transform!" complained Momoko.

"Quit complaining! Nakashima has a point! What kind of leader are you if you can't even overcome this obstacle?" said Kaoru's voice.

"You're not helping me!"

"Even if you can't transform, she's you so you can defeat her!" said Miyako's voice.

"Thanks for the tip!" The Mirror Momoko transformed into Blossom.

"Just how am I supposed to defeat her?"

"You should know your own weakness! Just do whatever you can to defeat that girl!"

"I'm gonna need some help from you three." Momoko turned towards her mirror self.

"No problem!"

Three bright white lights went into Momoko, allowing her to transform into blossom, and she felt stronger than ever!

"Thanks Everyone!" Blossom turned towards her Mirror self, "Strawberry Sundae Shoot!"

"Too easy!" Mirror Blossom countered with the same attack.

"Hey Akatsutsumi! Try something new that even you yourself know!"

"Something that I don't know?"

"Gotokuji, Matsubara, try an energy ball attack and send it to her!"

"Ok!"

Multiple bubbles with electricity appeared and suddenly went towards Blossom fast. Blossom put her yo-yo in front of her, and received the bubbles.

"I feel so much power than before. I think I can do a new special attack!" Blossom got threw her yo-yo at her mirror self, "Wedding Cake Blossom Finnish!"

The mirror Blossom just blocked the attack, but still dissolved. As soon as the mirror Blossom disappeared, Momoko woke up and saw that she was in the room with Miyako and Kaoru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Ok, I guess that's it for Momoko's nightmare. I know that it's not very good and not scary enough to even be a nightmare. TT Oh well : P hoped you enjoyed it, Miyako's nightmare is next, then Kaoru's. Hopefully, I can make them scared enough and really call it a nightmare. Thanks again to June-Avatar11 for reviewing! Please read and review!!!

(Oh and for the "Blah Blah" said Nakashima's voice, try to imagine that you hear a voice far away and still not sure if you know who or what it was. Thanks again for reading!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Beating the Nightmare pt.2

_The mirror Blossom just blocked the attack, but still dissolved. As soon as the mirror Blossom disappeared, Momoko woke up and saw that she was in the room with Miyako and Kaoru._

Miyako's nightmare:

"Hello Miyako-chan. Here to visit me again?" said Takaaki.

"Of course Taka-chan." said Miyako, smiling.

After talking fo awhile, the door opened and both Miyako and Takaaki gasped at who it was. It was a girl that looked exactly like Miyako!

"There's two Miyako-chans?!"

"Oh silly Taka-chan." said Mirror Miyako, closing and locking the door, "Of course I'm the real one."

"Taka-chan don't believe her!" said Miyako.

"Here's proof then." Mirror Miyako went towards Takaaki and stabbed him right in the heart.

"Taka-chan!"

Mirror Miyako turned towards Miyako, "Why didn't you try to protect him?!"

Miyako unlocked the door, ran home, only to see that her Grandma was dead. She ran towards Momoko's house, and she was dead with her family. She even ran towards Kaoru's house, and found her and her family dead too.

"W-What's going on?!" She broke down and cried uncontrollably.

"You're not running away anymore?" Mirror Miyako appeared in front of her tossing Kaoru's head in her hands like a soccer ball, "She's dead because of you, you know?"

The Mirror Miyako tossed Kaoru's head towards Miyako, who just screamed at the sight.

"**Miyako! Don't let her get to you**!" yelled a voice.

"Mo-Momoko-san?"

"**Gotokuji, she's just toying with you. Just get up and try to concentrate**." said another voice.

"Nakashima-kun?"

**"I'm not dead yet! Come on Miyako! I know that you're way stronger than that!"** said another voice.

"Kaoru-san!?"

"**Cut the chit-chat! Transform into Bubbles and defeat your Mirror self! You should know your own weaknesses**!"

Miyako stood up, "Rolling Bubbles!"

She tried to transform, but couldn't.

"I can't transform!"

"Aww. The weakest member of the Powerpuff Z can't even transform when she wants to!" taunted the Mirror Miyako.

"**Don't listen to her Miyako!"** shouted Kaoru's voice.

"**Gotokuji! Listen up! You're in an Illusion world same as Akatsutsumi and Matsubara! Defeat your Mirror self, and you'll be free**!" said Kousuke's voice.

"Blah Blah! That's all stupid talk! There's no way that you can break free from this Illusion!" said Mirror Miyako as she transformed into Bubbles.

"What do I do?"

"**I bet that you'll be needing this**!" Three white lights appeared and went into Miyako.

"Thank you." Miyako faced her Mirror self, "Rolling Bubbles."

She transformed into Bubbles. The Mirror Bubbles had a very disgusted look on her face.

"Damn him! Damn that cursed child!!"

"Bubble Champagne Gorgeous!"

Some of the bubbles hit her Mirror image, but she still dissolved. As soon as the Mirror Bubbles dissolved, Miyako woke up with tearstains on her face and saw that she was in the room with Momoko and Kaoru.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: And that concludes Miyako's Nightmare. I should've put a bit more horror and fight scenes, but Miyako didn't really fit into that category huh? Oh well, up next it's Kaoru's!

Kaoru: It's gonna suck, 'cause I don't scared that easily.

Me: Oh you'll see….wait how did you get in here?! Forgetting you for a minute, please read and review! All thanks go to June-Avatar11! (Now goes chasing after Kaoru and causing as minimum damage to her as possible)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Beating the Nightmare pt.3

_Only one of the bubbles hit her Mirror image, but she still dissolved. As soon as the Mirror Bubbles dissolved, Miyako woke up with tearstains on her face and saw that she was in the room with Momoko and Kaoru._

Kaoru's Dream:

"Hi Mom….How're you doing?…." said Kaoru, sitting next to her mother, who was lying on the Hospital bed.

"Kaoru-chan….I'm sorry…." said her mother before she fell unconscious.

"Mom? Mom!" she shouted until a nurse came in.

"Matsubara-san, can you please be quiet?" said the nurse.

"But my mom…she…" said Kaoru before she was pushed out of the door.

Her eyes widened as she saw that a mirror image of herself was the one who pushed her out the door.

"It's your fault!" her mirror self shouted, "She's dying because of you! Just disappear!"

Kaoru just stood there, thinking what she should do. Unknowingly, her mirror self pulled out a knife and prepared to attack anyone at anytime.

"Matsubara Kaoru, also known as Powered Buttercup from the Powerpuff Z. Supposedly the strongest of the trio, but she can't even save her own family and friends let alone her very own mother!" mocked her mirror self as she stepped closer to Kaoru, "I'm very disappointed in you."

"Say what you want about me." said Kaoru looking straight into her mirror self's eyes, "But don't mock my family or friends!"

Kaoru punched her mirror self, causing her to fall. Darkness surrounded Kaoru, and she began to worry.

"What's the matter? Scared of the dark?" said Mirror Kaoru.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Kaoru shouted, trying to stay calm.

"Since you're the worse tempered one of the trio, you have to face much worse than the other two."

Kaoru felt something cold coming closer to her and faced the direction whoever or whatever it was.

"What's wrong Nee-chan?" said Shou.

"Shou?" Kaoru looked around and saw that she was at her house.

"Are you alright? You look like you saw a ghost." asked Dai.

'What's going on? How did I get here?' thought Kaoru, wiping beads of sweat of her face.

"Why don't you go out for a walk with Dai and Shou?" suggested her father as the two boys nodded and walked out with Kaoru.

Suddenly, both Dai and Shou disappeared.

"Nii-chan! Shou!" Kaoru shouted, trying to find her missing brothers.

"Can't protect them either? What good are you?" Mirror Kaoru appeared, sitting on the wall near by.

"First my mom, now my brothers. What's next?! What the hell do you want from me!?" yelled Kaoru.

"For starters, that's for me to know and you to find out!" Mirror Kaoru jumped off the wall and began to run away.

"Get back here!" Kaoru ran after her.

The two ran and ran, straight until they reached the lab.

'No! Not them too!" thought Kaoru as her eyes widened in horror.

Kaoru forced herself to run faster and get ahead of her mirror counterpart; little by little, it seemed to work.

"Oh, I didn't think that you would've realized it so fast." said her mirror counterpart as she easily sped up.

"Damn you! You're not getting away with this!" Kaoru shouted, trying as hard as she can to catch up.

"Which one should I get first? Oh, I know! How 'bout….the stupid leader?"

'Damn it! At this rate, everyone that I know will be killed! What am I supposed to do?'

Kaoru tried to transform but couldn't.

'This completely sucks big time!'

"Kaoru can't you protect anyone with that attitude of yours?" said Mirror Kaoru.

"You're starting to piss me off!" Kaoru managed to catch up to her mirror self, grab her shirt and punch her.

Mirror Kaoru smirked and just stood there and faced Kaoru, "Maybe I should do this for real, instead of doing this in the Illusion."

"What do you mean?!"

"**It's just as she said Matsubara! It's just an Illusion**!" yelled a voice.

"Nakashima?"

"**Kaoru, defeat your mirror self**!" yelled another voice.

"Momoko?"

"**Kaoru-san, wake up before it's too late**!"

"Miyako? You're here too?"

"Hey Kaoru, you better wake up soon or this will really become a reality." smirked MK (Yes I know, I'm getting lazy) as she transformed into Buttercup.

"Over my dead body!" Kaoru ran up to her and tried to punch her again, but this time MBC (God! I'm so lazy today!) dodged her attack, pulled out a knife and stabbed Kaoru in the arm.

"**Hey Akatsutsumi Gotokuji, help her out**."

Multiples bubbles with electricity in them appeared and went towards Kaoru.

"I feel so much power." Kaoru transformed into Buttercup, "Now you're dead!"

"Damn Nakashima! He just _had_ to be the one left! No matter, I'll destroy you in reality!" said MBC.

"Don't you dare think that this is over! Swing Sonic Rush!"

MBC dodged most of the energy attacks, but still got hit by some of them and dissolved. As soon as she dissolved, Kaoru woke up and saw that she was in the room with Momoko and Miyako and that her arm was killing her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: How's that!? I would've made more, but I thought that this could be enough for now. Well please read and review since the story's almost done.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Battle against…yourself?

_MBC dodged most of the energy attacks, but still got hit by some of them and dissolved. As soon as she dissolved, Kaoru woke up and saw that she was in the room with Momoko and Miyako and that her arm was killing her._

"OW!" Kaoru put her hand on her arm.

"Are you ok Kaoru-san?"

"Yeah."

"Where are we?" said Momoko.

"At the lab. Nakashima-san brought you three here." said Ken, walking into the room.

"Nakashima-kun did?"

"Where is he anyway?"

"Over here."

The girls turned to see Kousuke sitting on the floor with his back towards them.

"Hey Nakashima, I got some questions for you!" said Kaoru.

"What?" he turned towards them.

The girls gasped, seeing that Kousuke's face was covered in blood, cuts, and bruises.

"What happened?"

"This is what I get for helping three helpless girls." said Kousuke, smirking when they weren't looking.

"Hey take that back!" shouted Kaoru.

"Wait a minute Kaoru. What he said, in a way, was the truth. He helped you three wake up." said the professor.

"Did he hit us or something, 'cause my arms killing me." said Kaoru, rubbing her sore arm.

"You three have been asleep for too long. What ever you dreamed of might come true." said Kousuke, getting up.

"You have to be kidding me!" Momoko looked at her friends worriedly, "I don't want them to die."

"Me too." said Miyako, teary eyed, "I don't want everyone that I know and love to be killed."

"Same here." said Kaoru, "But this will give me a chance to settle the score with that damn kid! Where is she?"

"Why do you sound like you want everyone that you know to die?" said Momoko.

"My family's the only ones that died. Everyone else was still alive." said Kaoru.

"And you got hurt protecting them didn't you?" Kousuke walked up to her and saw that her arm has some cuts.

"Professor Utonium! There's some new monsters causing trouble in Tokyo City! We need the Powerpuff Z!" said the Mayor.

The girls and Kousuke transformed and left.

"Well well. What do we have here? A group of stupid super heroes." said Brenda.

"Who're you?!" demanded Blossom.

"We are the Dark Powerruff Z!"

"Dark Powerruff Z? Never heard of them." said Buttercup.

"Says the little green one. I know that your mom's gonna die pretty soon." said Blair.

"Take that back!" growled Buttercup.

"Make me!"

"Why you! Swing Sonic!"

"Too easy." said Blair, dodging her attack, "Mind if I start off first Brenda-neesan?"

"Go ahead, Blair."

Blair flew towards buttercup and punched her on her arm, "It was here that I stabbed you wasn't it?"

Buttercup bit her lip so that she wouldn't scream in pain and tried to punch her back, but Blair already leaped back to dodge it.

"I can see that you really suck in fighting!" laughed Blair.

"Buttercup, let's tag team her!" said Blossom.

"No, stay out of this. If you two tag team with me, they'll do the same. Take care of the one that looks like you. I'll be done soon." said Buttercup.

"Just don't die then." said Bubbles.

"You should've tag team with them. I could handle you three at once with my hands tied behind my back!" taunted Blair.

With Brenda and Blossom:

"So you're the leader of the Powerwimps?" said Brenda with disappointment in her voice.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" said Blossom.

"Leaders are supposed to be cool, calm and collected! Take this, Flame Whip!" said Brenda as she threw her whip at Blossom and hit her on the arm.

"Hey that hurt! Chocolate Spin!"

With Blanche and Bubbles:

"Shall I start killing everyone that you know, blonde?" said Blanche.

"I won't let that happen! Bubble Champagne!"

"Too easy!" said Blanche, twirling her rod, "Icy Wind!"

Cold wind came out of her rod as she twirled it and destroyed the bubbles that came at her.

With Brant and Baldev:

"Man why am I stuck with this brat?" sighed Baldev.

"Hey I could say the same thing! And my name's Brant!"

"Brat sounds like a better name for you. Oh but it sounds a little girly, is that why?" smirked Baldev, cracking his knuckles.

"That's it," Brant pulled out his sword, "You're dead! Raimeiken!"

"Oh please" Baldev put his hand in front of him and blocked the lightning attack, "Is that the best that you can do even with a sword?"

With Blair and Buttercup:

A few minutes already passed and both sides were worn out.

"I think that it's time for me to kill of your mother." said Blair, pretending to leave.

"Over my dead body! Swing Sonic!"

'She took the bait!' thought Blair dodging her attack with ease and flew over to her, "It seems to me that you can't protect anything while being a Powerpuff Z."

'If I can't beat her in my Buttercup form….maybe I might beat her as Matsubara Kaoru!' thought Buttercup, her hand slowly going to her compact, 'Wait, why is she grinning like that? She just wants me to go back to Matsubara Kaoru!'

With Brenda and Blossom:

"It seems that you friend is going to die soon." said Brenda.

"My friends are strong enough to defeat you!" said Blossom.

"Don't you get it? The second that your friends go back to human form, they'll be dead!"

Blossom looked for both Buttercup and Bubbles and saw that Buttercup's hand was slowly going towards her compact.

"Buttercup! What are you doing?!" she shouted.

"Focus on your battle and I'll do the same!" Buttercup shouted back.

"Nee-chan! Brant!" shouted Blanche.

"What?!" Brenda looked for Brant and saw that he was breathing heavily and bleeding badly.

"Brant!" His three sisters completely forgot about their battle and flew towards him.

"Was that all you can do? I was completely holding back." said Baldev.

"Why you! Flame Whip!"

"Nee-san wait!" said Brant, trying to stop her whip from reaching Baldev.

"Why should she Brant?! You almost died from battling him alone!" said Blair.

"If he can do this to me while holding back, there's no telling what he can do at full power!" said Brant.

"We can beat him if we all work together." suggested Blanche.

"Just focus on your own battle. I'll be there soon." said Brant.

"But Brant…" started Brenda.

"Now girls! Ichigo Sundae Shoot!"

"Bubble Champagne!"

"Swing Sonic!"

"_Parietis__ of unda __videor_!" shouted Brant as a wall of water appeared and deflected all of their attacks.

"What was that?!" shouted Buttercup.

Brant was breathing more heavily and didn't look like he could fight anymore.

"Brant you shouldn't have done that."

"Why not? He was kicking ass just now! Come on Brant, do you have enough energy to defeat at least that guy?"

"I-I'll try. _Glacies__ unda , __transporto__ is guy __ut__abyssus_!" Arrows of Ice Water appeared and flew towards Baldev at high speed.

"So now you're trying?" Baldev blocked every single arrow with his hand.

"Is he some type of monster?!" exclaimed Blair.

"Hey Powerpuff Z, don't tell me that you three already gave up." said Baldev.

"Like hell we would. Swing Sonic II!" shouted Buttercup and made a direct hit on Blair.

"Bubble Champagne II!" Bubbles made a direct contact with Blanche.

"Ichigo Sundae Shoot II!" Blossom made a direct contact with Brenda

The three girls turned towards their counter parts, "You're gonna wish that you shouldn't have done that."

Black aura surrounded that girls and their eyes went into a split pupil. The Powerpuff Z looked at each other worriedly.

'So it looks like I'm not the only one who can do that.' thought Baldev as he watched the Dark Powerruff Z carefully.

"Hey Baldev, can you think of something that we can do?" said Blossom.

"Defeat your counterpart under 300 seconds and you'll be fine." said Baldev.

"300 seconds?" Bubbles tilted her head in confusion.

"Make that less than 250 seconds now."

"What happens if we don't defeat them in time?"

"I have to deal with them so that whatever you girls dreamed doesn't come true."

"You're kidding me!" shouted Blossom.

"I better hurry if I were you. 230 seconds left."

"Let's just finish them off!" Buttercup already flew into battle with Blair.

"Right behind you!" Bubbles flew into battle with Blanche.

"Hey wait for me!" Blossom flew into battle with Brenda.

"-sigh- I thought that I would never get rid of them." Baldev turned towards his counterpart, "Now for you, _Sub __elementum__ut__ EGO to order, __vigoratus__ is __alio_."

Brant was healed and stared at Baldev in surprise, "Why did you heal me?"

"It's not like I want to do it for myself. Your sisters were pretty mad, and I thought that this might help them out of their little anger rage."

"You're one weird guy." laughed Brant.

"It's not the first time that I've heard that. Answer this question, will you leave town with your sisters or do I have to dispose of you four right here and now?"

"I'd choose the second one. _Unda __mucro__videor_"

With Blair and Buttercup:

'How much longer until I have to beat this brat?' thought Buttercup, having a bit of a hard time with Blair.

"Your attacks are nothing!" Blair punched Buttercup in the stomach, which caused her to cough some blood.

Buttercup wiped a line of blood that was coming out of her mouth and punched Blair in the face. Blair got more mad and kicked Buttercup continuously that she barely had the time to defend herself.

'D-Damn! She's too strong!' thought Buttercup, managing to block some hits.

With Brenda and Blossom:

"Chocolate Sundae Shoot!" shouted Blossom, throwing her yo-yo.

Brenda easily caught the yo-yo, "Is this the level of the leader?"

Brenda pulled hard on the yo-yo causing Blossom to go towards her. She took that chance and punched Blossom hard in the stomach.

'She's strong!' thought Blossom, managing to stay conscious.

With Blanche and Bubbles:

"Bubble Champagne!" shouted Bubbles.

"Little brats don't know when to quit repeating themselves like monkeys!" said Blanche, easily deflecting her attacks.

With one swift move, she punched Bubbles from the back causing her to drop her wand.

'There's no way that I can defeat her by myself!' thought Bubbles, putting her hand on her back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Hiya! Very sorry about this late update. (Stupid school!) I'll try to update faster if I have the time, but I don't have that much time since the teachers give us so much homework. All my thanks goes to June-Avatar11 for reviewing and please continue to read and review! See you next time!


	11. Chapter 11

_Buttercup wiped a line of blood that was coming out of her mouth and punched Blair in the face. Blair got more mad and kicked Buttercup continuously that she barely had the time to defend herself._

'_D-Damn! She's too strong!' thought Buttercup, managing to block some hits._

_Brenda pulled hard on the yo-yo causing Blossom to go towards her. She took that chance and punched Blossom hard in the stomach._

'_She's strong!' thought Blossom, managing to stay conscious._

_With one swift move, she punched Bubbles from the back causing her to drop her wand._

'_There's no way that I can defeat her by myself!' thought Bubbles, putting her hand on her back._

* * *

Chapter 11: The End…or is it?

"Why don't you fight back!?" Brant shouted, still trying to hit him.

"Are you even trying? A little kid can hit me without trying!"

"_Copiae copie of Incendia temerarius meus dico! Attero is puer, Levis, iam!_" growled Brant as fire came out of his hand and attacked Baldev with it.

"_Copiae copie of unda, temerarius meus dico. Clausus incendia quod attero is puer, Stipes._" muttered Baldev as water came out of his hand and blocked the fire attack that was coming at him and surrounded Brant.

"Last chance. Give up or die here and now."

"Fine! I give! Just spare my sisters!" lied Brant, but he really wanted his sisters to be saved.

"Too bad that you lied." Baldev clenched his fist and the water that was surrounding Brant got thicker and smaller.

With Blossom and Brenda:

"Brant!" shouted Brenda, seeing her brother trapped in the water.

'_Now's my chance!_' Blossom threw her yo-yo, "Wedding Cake Blossom Finish!"

Brenda just screamed in pain, dissolved into black spores, and escaped.

"Yay! Now to help Bubbles and Buttercup." Blossom then flew towards Bubbles.

"Blossom? You finished with your fight too?" she asked.

"Yeah. Where's Buttercup and Baldev?"

They looked around and saw Buttercup seriously injured as Blair.

Suddenly, there was a large explosion and smoke was everywhere. As the smoke cleared, Brant carried Blair bridal style with Blanche and Brenda standing behind him.

"We'll be back!" he said, before his sisters helped him stand properly and disappear into the darkness.

"You four are useless! But still helpful in a way." said a voice.

"_Kare_!" the Powerpuff Z growled, getting into their fighting positions.

"Wait." Baldev stood in front of them, "You three rest. Unlike you three, I can fight for months without resting. Take this and rest as much as you three can."

He threw a bag at them, then disappeared to fight _Kare_.

"We might as well take his advice huh?" said Buttercup as Blossom and Bubbles helped her treat her wounds.

A few hours passed and they started to get worried.

"I think that we rested enough!" said Blossom.

"Yeah! Let's go find Baldev!" added Bubbles.

After a few minutes of looking, they saw Baldev fighting fiercely with _Kare_.

"So you three think that you've rested enough?" said Baldev, not looking at them and continued to fight with _Kare_.

"If you think those three can help you think again!" mocked _Kare_.

With Utonium:

"Professor! Isn't there something that we can do?" said Ken.

"We know how to seal _Kare_, but…" the professor was loss for words.

"-sniff sniff- I smell more white lights, da wan!" said Peach.

"What? But Kousuke-kun said that there were only 5 white lights!" said Ken.

"That's it! Ken prepare the electro!" said Utonium.

"Got it!" said Ken as he left with Peach.

'_I just hope that this will work_." thought the professor.

Back with the Powerpuff Z:

'_I always hoped that it would never come to this…Kiri…Yuki…I'm sorry._" Baldev thought sadly, before taking off his bandana and drawing his sword.

"So now you're serious?" said _Kare_, almost grinning happily.

"In fights, I've never been serious. However, today I'll make an acceptation!" Baldev smirked as his eyes went into a split pupil and glowed dangerously.

"B-Baldev?" Blossom said, scared of what she's seeing right now.

"Take care of Kiri and Yuki for me." Baldev smiled at them.

Suddenly three white lights appeared and surrounded Baldev and the Powerpuff Z.

"Blossom! Come in Blossom! Can you hear me?" said Utonium.

"Professor! What's going on?" said Blossom.

"It appears to be more than 5 white lights. In any case, come back to the lab fast, then continue to defeat _Kare_!"

"But…"

"Go. I'll stall him."

"Don't die on us." Buttercup left.

"See you soon." Bubbles followed her.

"Be safe." Blossom cried a little on her way back.

"Stupid girls! They will never beat me!" laughed _Kare_, growing bigger and bigger by the second.

"Rai-o-jin!" Baldev swung his sword down as lighting came out and struck _Kare_, making him stop growing.

"Curse you brat!"

"Baldev!" The Powerpuff Z cried as the reached him a few minutes later.

"So what's the plan?"

"We're going to use the white lights to drive _Kare_ away from here for good." explained Blossom.

"I'll distract him. When you see the chance, take it!" Baldev flew in front of _Kare_ and started to attack him.

"S-Stop it you brat!" _Kare_ tried to swat Baldev away, but he was too fast.

Meanwhile:

"_Kare's_ too big!"

"We gotta make him shrink somehow."

Just then, Buttercup saw the same iceberg that appeared when they turned into the Powerpuff Z.

"Let's use that!"

The three girls looked at each other, nodded then went to the iceberg.

"Bubble Catcher!" Bubbles made a bubble big enough to carry a large chunk of the iceberg.

"Swing Sonic!" Buttercup carefully hit the bubble hard enough so that it wouldn't pop and went to _Kare_ fast.

Then Blossom used her yo-yo to pull _Kare's_ collar and pulled hard so that the iceberg can go in.

"Megaton Dunk!" Buttercup hit the iceberg hard enough that it broke and popped the bubble.

Obviously, _Kare_ didn't like the sudden chill that he got and slowly turned back into his smaller form.

"Now!" Blossom held both of the Electro, Bubbles held Blossom's left hand, and Buttercup held Blossom's right.

'_Goodbye Blossom._'

'_Goodbye Bubbles._'

'_Goodbye Buttercup._'

'_Goodbye Powerpuff Z._'

"Now Ken!" said Utonium, sad at what was going to happen.

"Window open!" Ken carefully aimed his shot, "Take this _Kare_!"

Ken fired the three white lights that had appeared at _Kare_, as the Powerpuff Z shot _Kare_ with their own white lights.

"_Per panton ut has venio, evanui quod verto panton tergum ut Northmanni!_" shouted Baldev, before smiling once more, "Thanks for everything." Then everything went white.

* * *

Me: Ok I'm finally done XD Hopefully you'll enjoy this. Sorry about this very late update and sadly this is the last chapter. Thanks to June-Avatar11 and Sakura999 for reviewing! Thank you for your support all this time!


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

A few months passed since the Powerpuff Girls fought _Kare_, and defeated him at the cost of their memories, power, and friendship as the Powerpuff Z. They even lost one life, which they cannot remember even if they tried or cared.

Matsubara Kaoru still the best at all sports, still have a lot of Fangirls still after her, and her life couldn't get as normal as it gets.

Gotokuji Miyako still the center of attention of almost all the boys in school, going out shopping for her 'perfect' appearance and visits Takaaki once in a while.

Akatsutsumi Momoko still boy-crazy, a hero maniac, still eating all the sweets that she can find, and wishes that she could become a heroin and find her true love.

Professor Utonium and Ken are experimenting on their newest experiment Chemical Z 2, thinking that their first experiment Chemical Z failed.

Everyone was at peace, except for two girls who cried non-stop, and seemed like the only ones who remembered what happened to the fate of the Powerpuff Girls and their brother. No matter what happened to them, they always pushed people away, always avoiding them, and still looked for their brother.

* * *

Somewhere in an abandoned building:

Nakashima Kousuke, bearly survived the battle with _Kare_ and went into hiding. Even though he knew that his sisters were going to be mad at him, he trusted them that they can survive, at least until they can meet again.

'_Sorry Kiri….Yuki….Akatsutsumi….Gotokuji….Matsubara….forgive me for not being there for you girls….soon, when I recover, I'll be there_.' he thought.

* * *

??

"Ok _Kare_. We've come to a deal. We'll work with you if it means to have revenge on those damn Powerpuff Z!" said Brenda.

"When I recover, I'll beat them all!" _Kare_ said with his…er...claw(?) punching the wall, crumbling it.

"Those girls right now could be defenseless! Let's get them now!" said Blair.

"No, I want to beat them when they're at full power!"

"That's a waste of this perfect opportunity!" said a Blanche.

"You three will help me out with this won't you as soon as I recover?"

"Sure. We need to get our revenge on those girls! Especially Baldev!"

* * *

_**The End?**_

Me: This is gotta be the crappiest ending that I've ever wrote! Sorry if it didn't make any sense what-so-ever. I _might_ put up a sequel when the girls remember each other and stuff like that if you didn't really like this one. Please read and review!


End file.
